The system which is presently commonly used to handle and transport cases of beverage containers, for example, from a manufacturing and/or distributing center to a retailer, such as a grocery store, convenience store, etc. is inherently a laborious, time-consuming operation requiring numerous delivery vehicles and operators, each covering a rather limited region. The traditional system involves stacking large numbers of a given brand of containers onto large pallets at a distribution center, which are loaded into the exterior bay wells of specially designed delivery trucks.
Upon arrival at a retail site, the operator fills the particular order by selecting the particular brand and quantity of containers from the various bays and unloading them by hand onto a hand truck or wheeled dolly for transport into the facility of the retailer. It takes considerable time to fill an order in this manner inasmuch as it requires an operator to select the appropriate brand and quantity of containers called for by the order, and then to physically remove the various containers from the bays, restack them onto the hand truck or dolly, and transport the containers from the delivery truck into the retail facility.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a more efficient system for getting products from the point of manufacture or distribution to the retailer.